Give Me Love
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Kurt era un ángel que hacía que las personas se amaran. Deambulaba cada día, preguntándose cómo era justo dar tanto amor pero nunca recibir nada a cambio. Traducción autorizada por myheartwonxxo. Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **myheartwonxxo**

**Resumen:** Kurt era un ángel que hacía que las personas se amaran. Deambulaba cada día, preguntándose cómo era justo dar tanto amor pero nunca recibir nada a cambio.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de myheartwonxxo, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Give Me Love**

* * *

12/12/09.

_Give me love like her 'cause lately I've been waking up alone._

He llegado a darme cuenta de que el amor es la cosa más pura del mundo. Es un regalo.

...un regalo dado a la más codiciosa de las especies. Los humanos quieren un amor que pueda destruir sus inseguridades, llenar el vacío y la soledad y cambiarlos a la larga. Todo ello le quita la belleza al amor, que es sobre confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para entregártele por completo.

No les daré amor a _esas_ personas. Al final, monopolizan una emoción que se han convencido que es amor y están satisfechas. El amor conmovedor, verdadero y real es un regalo. Yo sólo comparto mi regalo con quien lo merece, con quien está listo.

Soy un Esparcidor de Amor, y _no somos_ diminutos humanos gordos en pañales, aunque lo demás es extrañamente exacto: un pequeño par de alas y arco y una flecha.

Deambulo sin rumbo fijo, esperando sentir la sensación de las personas enamorándose. _Desearía_ que fuera permanente, pero el amor se desvanece poco a poco, hasta que vengo de nuevo o dejo que se disperse por completo. Sé, en el acto, cuanto durará su amor, por la forma en la que la flecha se clava en sus cuerpos. Mientras más difícil de recuperar, sé que más tiempo pasará hasta que tenga que volver a ver a la pareja. Siempre siento un poco de pesar por las flechas que se deslizan fácilmente.

He vivido dieciséis años, así que esparcir amor se había convertido en algo sencillo; era algo tan fácil como respirar. Día y noche. Noche y día. Daba en el blanco y me marchaba. Esta noche, había un solo halón viniendo de un par de manzanas de distancia, y lo seguí, como siempre.

Lo que me llevó hasta dos chicos, relativamente de la misma edad que yo. El halón venía del rubio que estaba sentado a un par de pulgadas del otro chico, en un banco fuera de una escuela. La luz era escasa, a excepción de una que estaba brillando sobre la pareja. Me acerqué.

—La pasé bien esta noche —dijo el rubio, frotándose las manos, posiblemente sólo por tener algo que hacer. Estaba nervioso, una emoción que irradiaba de él como una luz.

El otro chico, bajo con cabello oscuro, sonrió. —Yo también. Fue divertido. Gracias por venir conmigo.

El rubio rió entre dientes. —Fue algo realmente valiente de tu parte el preguntar —y alargó la mano, agarrando la del otro. El chico bajo jadeó levemente, con la sorpresa inicial en su rostro descendiendo.

La fuerza del halón se hizo abrumadora; estaba casi cegado por esta. Rápidamente, eliminé el espacio entre la pareja y yo. Agarrando la flecha de mi aljaba, la disparé en la espalda del rubio. Se quedó sin aliento, lo que significada que el amor se estaba esparciendo, y retiré la flecha.

La flecha, acabé de notar, en realidad no había penetrado la piel, y salió fácilmente. Fue como si sólo le hubiera pinchado, sin clavarse.

Guardé la flecha con pesar. Normalmente, permitía que los enamorados continuaran sin intrusión, pero por alguna razón no podía irme. Ya había flechado a enamorados jóvenes antes, más jóvenes que estos dos. Y también había flechado a dos chicos antes. Amor es amor, pero había algo _diferente_.

—Blaine, yo...—comenzó el rubio.

—¡Eh, maricas! —interrumpió una amenazadora voz áspera.

Nosotros, los tres, volvimos nuestra atención hacia la escuela, de donde emergió un grupo de chicos. Estaban riendo amenazadoramente, al parecer golpeándose entre sí. Mientras se aproximaban, Blaine y el rubio se levantaron.

—¿Qué están haciendo, maricas? —preguntó uno de ellos, evidentemente encolerizado por los intercambios entre la pareja.

—Contaminando la escuela con sus cosas _gay_, eso es —gruñó otro.

Los abusones formaron un pequeño círculo alrededor de los dos. Sus espaldas estaban presionadas la una a la otra, y miraban a sus grandes contrapartes.

—No queremos ningún problema —dijo Blaine con voz ronca, con el miedo apoderándose de su voz.

—¡Pidieron problemas desde el momento en el que atravesaron esas puertas! —gritó uno, acercándose al rostro de Blaine—. No nos dejan opción.

Y sucedió tan rápido. El chico que se erguía sobre Blaine le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le tiró al suelo, pateándole en el estómago de inmediato. Entonces los otros se lanzaron hacia el rubio, uno sosteniéndole mientras el otro le golpeaba.

—¡NO! —grité, precipitándome hacia adelante. No me dí cuenta de que traspasé el escenario hasta que estuve al otro lado, jadeando. Me volteé, y los chicos yacían tumbados en el suelo. El rubio peleó, pero el otro —Blaine—, no lo hizo, no lo haría. Estaba demasiado afectado. Sollozaba mientras era golpeado ininterrumpidamente.

Es algo que nunca entenderé. ¿Cómo podía amar estar mal?

Comencé a sentir un halón, diciéndome que alguien más me necesitaba, pero resistí. Cuando los abusones estuvieron satisfechos, se echaron a reír y dejaron a la pareja en el suelo. Yo quería gritar desesperadamente, vociferar, pedirle ayuda a _alguien_. Sabía que había gente a los alrededores —los sentía, pero no estaban _aquí_.

—Lo siento tanto —murmuré, caminando hacia ellos. Porque esto era mi culpa, ¿cierto? Yo les ayudé a amar. Les dí amor.

Caminé hacia el rubio, entonces notando que estaba inconsciente. Cuando vine hacia Blaine, su respiración era superficial, y sus ojos parpadeaban. Arrodillándome frente a él, susurré palabras en su oído como—: Shh, está bien. Estarás bien. Vendrá gente. Shh, por favor, por favor —no me dí cuenta de que había empezado a llorar—. Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien —susurró él. Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando capté sus ojos mirando a los míos—. Está bien —repitió. Al principio pensé que le estaba hablando al rubio, pero no había equivocación en que estaba _mirándome a mí_.

Sólo pensé una cosa: ¿estaba muriendo?

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y entré en pánico. —¡BLAINE! —grité—. ¡Quédate despierto! ¡Quédate despierto por mí! ¡No te duermas!

—Está bien —susurró.

—Blaine. Blaine. No, por favor, no te vayas. No...

—¡DÍOS MÍO!

Me dí la vuelta para ver a una muchedumbre que venía desde el edificio. Retrocedí mientras ellos se aproximaban, permitiéndome ceder a la fuerza del halón de otra pareja enamorada. Sin embargo, mis ojos se quedaron pegados a los de Blaine hasta que el gentío los cubrió a ambos. Y luego ya no estaban.

* * *

04/17/12.

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out._

El amor, he venido a darme cuenta, es cruel. _Odiaba_ forzar a las personas a sentirlo. Todo lo que hacía era aplastar su forma de pensar, hacer que las personas _necesitaran_ a otras. Fui tonto por haber encontrado una vez belleza en él. No era hermoso, y no era un regalo.

Desde que dar amor llevó a esos dos chicos al borde de la muerte, me había vuelto imprudente con mi flecha. ¿Quieres amor? Ten. Tómalo. Toma. Toma. Toma. Toma. Eso es para todo lo que sirvo, ¿cierto?

Creo que mi verdadero punto de inflexión fue hace meses, cuando encontré a la mitad de esa joven pareja de nuevo. Deben haber imaginado mi indignación cuando descubrí que Blaine no era quien recibía las miradas cariñosas del rubio. Por rencor, volví a flechar al rubio, y a cambio fleché a su contraparte. Veamos cómo lidian con el amor no deseado. Fue por enojo, sí, pero la culpa se evaporó tan rápido como vino.

No había visto a Blaine desde esa noche, pero el chico aun me atormentaba. Nunca en mis dieciocho años me he relacionado con otro ser. Por un par de meses después del incidente, intenté conectarme con alguien desesperadamente, y después de haber comprendido que era inútil, me dejé envolver por la soledad.

Sólo me limitaba a hacer lo básico por inercia, y hoy no era diferente. Seguí un halón adentro de lo que parecía un edificio escolar. Era grande, antiguo y elegante. Estudiantes vestidos en blazers salían de los salones de clase en tropel y atravesaban los pasillos. Sin prestar demasiada atención a lo demás, el halón me llevó a atravesar una puerta, de donde resonaban unos silbidos. Un grupo muy organizado silbaba y comenzaba a cantar una canción desconocida.

¿Quién se enamora durante un número musical? ¿Estábamos en un espéctaculo de Broadway?

Me acerqué a la multitud con amargura. El halón venía del chico más alto, que lideraba al grupo. Rígidamente, clavé mi flecha directamente en su pecho. Dejó de cantar por un segundo, con sus ojos nublándose. Otro chico, más bajo y de cabello oscuro, se volteó hacia él. Le sonrió, mientras el otro seguía con mi flecha clavada en su cuerpo, y entonces ya no estaba sonriendo, o cantando, o moviéndose. Sus ojos se ensancharon con pánico, y me estaba mirando a mí.

Olvidé por completo cómo respirar. Era _él_. Blaine.

Tiré de mi flecha y corrí, sintiendo pánico. Casi al final del pasillo escuché las puertas abrirse de golpe.

—¡Espera! —gritó alguien detrás de mí.

Con mi corazón palpitando contra mi caja torácica, miré por sobre mi hombro. Blaine estaba corriendo por el pasillo vacío. Dando un paso en falso, tropecé y caí al suelo. Antes de siquiera pensar en levantarme, él estaba parado frente a mí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, con una línea prominente entre sus cejas.

—¿Cómo puedes verme? —dije con voz ahogada, arrastrándome hacia atrás, retrocediendo.

Blaine extendió una mano para agarrar mi brazo, pero deteniéndose a unas pulgadas. —¿Quién eres?

—¡Blaine! —gritó alguien más. Ambos miramos al otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba el chico al que acababa de flechar, reteniendo la puerta abierta.

Con las manos sobre su boca y estómago, Blaine se dio la vuelta y dijo—: Sebastian, no me siento muy bien. Creo que me iré a casa.

El rostro de Sebastian pareció abatido. —Necesitas que te lleve...

—No. Yo me las arreglaré —dijo rápidamente, ya caminando hacia las puertas de la salida. Me miró furtivamente—. Nos vemos mañana, Sebastian.

Con el aliento atorado en la garganta, Sebastian replicó—: De acuerdo. —Blaine se perdió el modo en el que Sebastian le miró con anhelo cuando se volteó; fue rápido, reservado, antes de que su comportamiento desdeñoso regresará de prisa.

Me tomó un instante considerable recuperar el aliento antes de seguir a Blaine. Estaba parado en el patio de enfrente, con las manos enterradas en su cabello rígido, dándome la espalda. Fue como si me hubiera sentido, porque se volteó de inmediato y preguntó—: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sopreponiéndome a la conmoción de que alguien estuviera _hablándome_, respondí—: Kurt.

—Quién...¿Qué eres? —cuestionó, manteniendo la distancia. Yo sabía que estaba asustado; también que tenía curiosidad, y que, interiormente, las dos emociones debían estar teniendo una batalla reñida.

—Soy un ángel —murmuré, diciendo las palabras antes de tener tiempo para detenerme a mí mismo.

Blaine emitió un sonido estrangulado, poniéndose una mano sobre la boca, como si fuera a vomitar en verdad. —Te recuerdo —susurró sobre sus dedos.

Respirando superficialmente, dije—: No sé cómo puedes verme. Nadie más puede.

Lentamente, sin pronunciar palabra, Blaine se me acercó, con su mano extendida. Retrocedí cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, y él se detuvo. —¿Puedo? —me preguntó, y yo no tenía idea de que era lo que pedía tocar, pero, sin embargo, asentí. Cuando sentí sus dedos recorriendo las plumas de mis alas, jadeé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.

—Eres real —susurró él, alejándose.

Sentí un halón familiar, y mi corazón se estremeció. —Tengo que irme —dije, abriendo mis ojos.

—¡No! —gritó. Mordí mis labios, mirándole por encima—. Digo, por favor, no lo hagas. ¡Han pasado _años!_ —Este era el chico roto que había conocido hacia años, pero estaba muy completo.

Suspirando, dije—: Tengo que seguir el halón, Blaine, o se hará doloroso. —Su rostro confundido me instó a continuar—. ¿Viste como le disparé una flecha a tu amigo? —Él asintió—. Soy un Esparcidor de Amor.

El entendimiento aumentó en su rostro. —¿Como Cupido? —gruñí por la mención, sonriendo (algo tan ajeno a mí), pero asentí—. ¿Puedo ir contigo.?

Ladeé la cabeza, sorprendido. —Mm...

—¿Por favor? —respondió, con optimismo en los ojos—. Dime que no has pensado en mí al menos una vez desde esa noche.

—Sí, yo... por su puesto que lo he hecho —dije, y pude oír la pizca de remordimiento en mi voz—. Me alegra que estés bien.

Asintió con solemnidad y luego de un instante preguntó—: Entonces, ¿puedo ir? —Considerándolo por un segundo, acabé asintiendo—. Podemos llevar mi auto.

Era una experiencia extraña, dirigir a Blaine por las calles anónimas, yendo a un destino desconocido... en su auto. Había abierto la puerta por mí, lo que me hizo reír por lo bajo. —Puedo atravesar paredes, Blaine —le había dicho, a lo que agachó la cabeza con bochorno, cerrando la puerta.

—¡Es por aquí ! —dije un par de minutos después—. La fuerza se está intensificando.

Se deslizó por una calle y estacionó el auto. Cuando salí, volteó su cuerpo hacia mí por completo.

—¿Cómo te convertiste...? ¿Cómo puedo ver...? —suspiró, un tanto frustrado—. Tengo tantas preguntas, Kurt.

—Bueno, empieza con la más sencilla —dije, tratando de ignorar el halón.

Blaine se concentró por un momento, entonces dijo—: ¿Por qué te vi esa primera vez? Después del baile.

—Tu amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Me amaba? Nunca me volvió a hablar de nuevo después de esa noche. No entiendo.

Me encogí de hombros. —El amor no es infinito, Blaine. He flechado a personas que han estado casadas cincuenta años. —Blaine frunció el ceño, asintiendo. ¿Era él un romántico que fantaseaba con el amor? ¿Arruiné su perspectiva? ¿Pero por qué mentir?—. Blaine, tengo que irme. El halón viene de allí. —Apunté a una de las ventanas del último piso de un edificio que se erguía sobre nosotros.

—Puedo esperar —dijo fácilmente.

Fruncí mis cejas. ¿Pensaba seguirme todo el día, posiblemente hasta entrada la noche? Sonrió brevemente. Por supuesto que sí. Algo hizo eco en la caverna vacía en mi pecho. No podía ser que tuviera un corazón funcionando, latiendo, allí. Sin embargo, la sensación era algo que no sabía que me gustaba, y haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla alrededor.

—De acuerdo —susurré, mirándole fijamente antes de irme.

* * *

06/13/12.

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow._

—¿Cuál es el encuentro más gracioso que hayas tenido? —me preguntó Blaine, poniéndose de lado para mirarme, con la cabeza clavada en la almohada.

Yo estaba acostado a su lado, con mi alas extendidas por la cama debajo de mí. Tocó una de mis plumas ausentemente. Estaba cómodo con él ahora, como él conmigo. Mi tarea me llevaba por medio mundo, pero siempre que estaba lo bastante cerca de Blaine, le encontraba. Alrededor de hacia seis semanas, Blaine preguntó que si los halones nunca cesaban, y a veces lo hacían por la noche, le aseguré. Así es como empezamos a pasar noches juntos, conversando, riendo, sólo existiendo juntos —incontrolados, sin prisa.

No recordaba haberme sentido más vivo.

—Bien, tengo uno —dije, flexionando mi codo, con las imágenes del recuerdo vivas en mi cabeza—. Fue en un día de Acción de Gracias hace un par de años atrás. La chica invitó a su novio a la cena familiar, ¡así que además fue embarazoso! Decidí disparar justo después de sus oraciones, y el chico espetó que la amaba en lugar de "Amén". Todos se quedaron inmóviles y le miraron. Si la flecha no se hubiera atascado en su cuerpo, habría estado seguro de que terminarían después de la comida, así de malo fue el silencio. De la nada, la abuela de ella dijo: "Tesoro, estoy conmovida, pero he estado casada por unos buenos cincuenta y cinco años. Quizás puedas intentar con mi nieta", y todos se echaron a reír.

Blaine rió, con sus ojos arrugándose de esa manera que me encantaba. Contuve el aliento, y sólo le miré fijamente. La risa cesó gradualmente, pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

Aclarándose la garganta y devolviéndome la mirada, preguntó—: ¿Cuál es el más triste?

Mi estómago se retorció, sabiendo que su encuentro hacia dos años estaba al principio de mi lista. Escogiendo no ver la tristeza que sólo acompañaban las historias personales, le conté a Blaine otra.

—Fleché a alguien en su lecho de muerte —murmuré, rodando en mi espalda para mirar al techo—. Murió minutos después de que mi flecha golpeara su pecho. La parte más triste fue que ya había flechado al chico que ella amaba unos meses antes. Parte de mí no quería dispararle.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? —preguntó Blaine.

—El amor es espeluznante, Blaine —confesé—. Me aterroriza, pero ella lo quería. Su última voluntad fue estar enamorada. Por supuesto que tenía que concedérselo.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos pocos minutos, lamentándonos. Fue Blaine quien habló primero.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

La pregunta me cogió por sorpresa, miré a Blaine, cuyos ojos estaban amplios y curiosos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado conteniendo esta pregunta?

—Nunca —respondí.

—¿Es por eso que estás tan en contra de ello?

De repente me sentí disgustado. —No entiendo tu interés en esto, Blaine —dije bruscamente—. ¡Tú nunca te has enamorado!

Las cejas de Blaine se arrugaron. —Sí, yo...

—Nunca te he flechado. Nunca has estado enamorado. Dios, Blaine, ¿no puedes ver que el amor debilita a las personas? ¡Complica las cosas y arruina vidas y _lo odio_! Odio maldecir a la gente. Odio darle a las personas la única cosa que puede destrozarles completamente.

—Quizás ellos quieren ser destrozados.

—¿Por qué alguien querría eso? —grité, saltando de la cama.

Blaine también se levantó de un salto, arrastrándose hasta el borde de la cama y extendiendo su mano hacia mi cuerpo tembloroso. Agarró mis manos.

—Tal vez porque se sienten como si estuvieran siendo arreglados. —Blaine apretó mis manos—. Tal vez preferirían sentir dolor que nada en absoluto.

Estaba por argumentar, criticar su raza, hasta que vi como se suavizaron sus ojos. Oh, no, conocía esa mirada.

—No puedes, Blaine.

Confundido, Blaine frotó mis nudillos, levantándose. —¿Es eso que no puedes enamorarte o que no lo harás? —preguntó, su proximidad forzándome a cerrar los ojos.

—No lo... no lo sé —susurré, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron entre nuestros labios, que sentí que estaban a pulgadas de distancia.

—Es horriblemente triste dar mucho amor pero no recibir nunca nada a cambio —susurró él.

—Blaine.

Pero entonces estaba besándome, suave y tierno. Gimoteé contra sus labios, una nueva sensación. Estaba asustado, emocionado y confundido, pero más importante, me sentí completo. Me tomé un segundo para trazar los labios de Blane, antes de agarrarle de los costados, atrayéndole.

Blaine jadeó contra mí y me besó con más firmeza. Todo era Blaine, pero aún no era suficiente. Quería _más_ —no entendí el _más_ hasta que las manos de Blaine subieron la parte trasera de mi camisa —piel a piel. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, tratando de no caerme con desesperación.

—Podríamos hacer amor, Kurt —susurró contra mis labios, con sus manos ya asaltando mi abdomen.

Sabía a lo que se refería. Y yo quería. Le quería. Sus manos no estaban facilitando la decisión, y yo estaba suspirando, listo para ceder ante los sentimientos.

—No puedes _hacer_ amor, Blaine —murmuré, no obstante—. Yo sólo puedo dártelo.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo, apartándose, mirando a mis ojos.

Entonces todo cambio. No era lujurioso o apresurado. Los ojos de Blaine estaban blandos, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. Sabía que no quería sexo. Quería amor. Mi amor.

Sentí pánico, retrocediendo. Había un nudo doloroso en mi garganta, y estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando Blaine se movió hacia adelante, grité—: Por favor. ¡No puedes amarme, Blaine!

—Yo... yo... _Kurt_.

Y entonces sentí el halón.

* * *

6/20/12.

_Give me love like never before cause lately I've been craving more._

No he visto a Blaine en seis días, dieciséis horas y un par de minutos. ¿Cómo sé esto? Es lo que he pasado en agonía, y no estoy siendo dramático. Había sólo un halón que tenía que seguir, y sabía que me guiaría a él, pero estaba tratando de alejarme tan desesperadamente, pensando que tal vez si me alejaba lo suficiente se rompería. No podía centrarme; estaba mareado, sentía punzadas en la cabeza, estaba nauseabundo. Todo se sentía mal.

Y sobre todo, le extrañaba.

¿Por qué Blaine tuvo que enamorarse de mí? Incluso antes de que me besara, ya sabía que estábamos en problemas. Él no tenía por qué amar a alguien y mantener ese amor sólo para sí. Nadie más me veía. Nadie más sabía que existía. No podía dejar que esto le pasara a Blaine.

¿Pero que significaba esto para mí? ¿Moriría?

Si tuviera que escoger, morir es probablemente más fácil. Yo tenía razón. Siempre la tuve. El amor es doloroso y atroz, y nada puede comparársele.

Estaba descendiendo en espiral. El cuarto día, comencé a flechar personas al azar, con la esperanza de que se estabilizara. Regalar amor así era caridad. Pero mientras se lo negara a Blaine, nada mejoraría. Para el sexto día, recurrí a arrancar mis plumas, pensando que con la ausencia de ellas sería humano.

Al menos podría darle más a Blaine como humano de lo que podía como ángel.

Yacía descompuesto en el suelo, en alguna parte, en ningún sitio, cegado por el dolor que recorría mis venas. Sólo tenía un único pensamiento: él.

No por el halón, sino porque, ¿y si moría? Nunca le vería de nuevo.

Es la guía que seguí, hasta que estuve en la puerta de Blaine. Necesitaba verle, si no por mí, entonces por él.

El dolor, mareo, y todo en medio se aligeró hasta haber sólo una ligera punzada. Aunque no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no fuera mi corazón (el que estaba seguro que tenía, por que se había roto diez veces estos días pasados).

Caminé hacia la habitación de Blaine, tomándome mi tiempo. Cuando entré, le vi dormido en su cama. Tan tranquilo. Tan puro, indemne. No pude evitar sino extender una mano y pasar las puntas de mis dedos por sus pómulos. Blaine suspiró contento, inclinándose ante mi toque.

—Kurt —susurró en su sueño, y ello me rompió el corazón por completo.

Era como la chica en su lecho de muerte, suplicando por amor, su última voluntad. Y yo había elegido. ¿Se lo dí? ¿Pero en realidad lo hice? ¿Tenía elección? Incluso las personas que flecho por rencor lo estarán por amor en algún momento. Menospreciarlo como amor a primera vista. ¿Conseguía yo siquiera elegir quien se enamora? Pero por otra parte, ¿las personas eligen a quienes aman? La respuesta a ambas preguntas es no.

El amor nos elige.

Y Blaine me eligió.

Y yo lo elegí a él. Siempre lo elegiré a él.

Inclinándome, le besé, aspirándole, perdiéndome en la emoción de mi corazón. Él jadeó contra mis labios, pero no se alejó. Su respuesta fue enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, atrayéndome a la cama.

No tenía que ser flechado para saber que le amaba.

Me enredé en Blaine, y le besé hasta que mis labios se insensibilizaron. Debajo de mí, le escuché jadear, y no hice nada, hasta que gimió de dolor, su respiración comenzó a salir en resoplidos. Me alejé de inmediato, mirándole.

—¡BLAINE! —grité, desplomándome.

Sobresaliendo de su cuerpo estaba mi flecha, clavada profundamente en su estómago. Alrededor de la puntura, el rojo se filtraba en la tela de su ropa.

—¡No! ¡No, Blaine! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —grité, haciendo presión contra la flecha para detener el sangrado.

El se echó a reír; fue superficial y le tomó esfuerzo. —Quería estar enamorado.

—No —sollocé, tomando su rostro. Le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos—. Por favor, no, Blane. ¡Yo iba a disparar! Lo juro.

—Supongo que sólo quería el dolor —dijo. Dejé caer mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, y lloré.

—No mueras, Blaine. Te necesito. Te _necesito_.

—Está bien —susurró Blaine, y ello me hizo recordar en retrospectiva a un joven roto en el suelo, a instantes de morir. Lloré más fuerte.

—Te amo —dije sollozando.

—Yo también te amo.

Me alejé a tiempo para ver los ojos de Blaine perder su luz. Su respiración se dificultó hasta que nada pasó entre sus labios. Todo estaba dolorosamente callado, también burlonamente.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡BLAINE! —grité, sacudiéndole—. ¡Blaine! —pero ya estaba muerto.

* * *

06/21/12.

_Give me love._

Me quedé con Blaine hasta que sus padres le encontraron a la mañana siguiente. En algún momento, por la noche, mi flecha desapareció, y pensé con amargura que era libre. El precio que había pagado por la libertad era _cruel_. Pasaría cien años dando amor si conseguía pasar esos cien años con él.

Desearía no haber sido tan testarudo. Desearía no haber cautivado el amor de Blaine por tanto tiempo. Desearía que no se hubiese perforado él mismo. Desearía que estuviera aquí. Sólo deseo. Desearía una mejor consecuencia. Le desearía a él.

Pero todos mis deseos son inaccesibles.

Deambulé, como siempre hice, pero sin intenciones esta vez. De algún modo me encontré en el mismo lugar en el que vi a Blaine por primera vez, donde su cuerpo estuvo rasgado y roto en el suelo. El primer día en el que me perdí realmente. Me senté en la banca, y pensé, si este fuera un mundo perfecto, yo podría haber llevado a Blaine a ese baile, salvado, ser flechado por otro ángel, ingenuamente. Y podría haberle amado —el amor era hermoso, como solía pensar.

Finalmente entendí el ruego. El amor era todo. Cambiaba todo. Me cambió a mí.

Y pensé en la flecha en Blaine. No pude sacarla. Se había quedado atascada en su cuerpo hasta su último aliento. Murió enamorado. Siempre estaría enamorado de mí.

Siempre.

Jadeé cuando sentí algo golpear mi espalda. Me dejó sin aliento, y por una milésima de segundo sentí la tierra sacudirse bajo mis pies. Llevando mis manos hacia allí, mis dedos se conectaron a una flecha clavada profundamente en mi piel.

_Era una cruel broma de muy mal gusto_. Un ángel flechándome.

—_Sé que estoy enamorado_ —refunfuñé, tratando de sacar la flecha de mi piel.

—Pensé que no creías en el amor —dijo una voz.

Mi boca se abrió de repente cuando me volteé. Parado a una cierta distancia de mí estaba Blaine, con un arco alzado y suaves plumas asomándose detrás de su espalda, con una sonrisa levantando sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí a sus brazos. No sabía si esto era una falsa ilusión, pero me aferraría a ella hasta que la inevitable bofetada de la realidad me diera en la cara.

—Pero tú... tú moriste, Blaine. Yo te vi. No entiendo —lloré, apretando la parte trasera de su camisa con mis puños.

—Lo siento tanto, Kurt. Nunca pensé...—susurró en mi cuello, con los labios húmedos por las lágrimas.

—Shh, Blaine. No me importa. Estás aquí. Y juro por todo lo demás que nunca volveré a perderte de nuevo.

Me alejé lo suficiente para besarle, fuerte, rápido, imprudente, asustado de perderle a pesar de mi promesa. Blaine, devolviéndome el beso, intentó tirar de la flecha, aún atascada en mi espalda.

—No puedo... no puedo sacarla —dijo contra mis labios, frustrado.

—Podría tomar un rato —dije, sonriendo—. Planeo amarte por mucho tiempo.

**FIN**


End file.
